Licor blanco
by Sweet.dreams.86
Summary: El licor blanco sabe a rallos, pero hace que estemos más desinhibidos, que seamos más valientes a la hora de expresarnos o de hacer algo, aunque luego al día siguiente la resaca nos deje un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Y si no, que se lo pregunten a Katniss. Lemmons.


**Disclaimer**: The Hunger Games no me pertenece.

**Nota de autor**: Este fic va dedicado a Sadder. than. Silence por su cumpleaños. ¡Feliz cumpleaños guapisima! espero que te guste el regalillo.

* * *

Oye la voz del Presidente Snow en su cabeza. _"En el septuagésimo quinto aniversario, como recordatorio a los rebeldes de que incluso los más fuertes de entre ellos no pueden superar el poder del Capitolio, los tributos masculino y femenino serán cosechados de entre su existente colección de vencedores"._ Se despierta sobresaltada, lamentablemente no es algo que simplemente haya soñado, el recuerdo de esas palabras le golpea como una maza. Y gime. Gime de dolor. Siente como si la cabeza fuera a estallarle. Un dolor punzante, sordo. Se lleva la mano a la cabeza cerrando los ojos con fuerza. También siente la boca seca, de esparto. Y la boca del estomago en la garganta.

No tenía que haber bebido tanto licor blanco.

No ha servido para nada.

Los recuerdos desde que oyó esas palabras en el televisor de su casa hasta que se ha despertado están confusos. Recuerda que salió corriendo. Recuerda haberle comprado dos botellas de licor a Ripper. Recuerda el bosque. Y a Gale.

Algo en su vientre se contrae al recordar a su amigo y no sabe muy bien el porqué. Hunde la cabeza en la almohada y el olor que ésta desprende le hace gemir de nuevo. Se da cuenta de que no está en su casa de la Aldea. No está en su nueva cama. La almohada huele a la Veta, esa mezcla de hollín, carbón y té. Recorre la habitación con los ojos. ¿Por qué está en su antigua casa?

Se da la vuelta con cierta dificultad ya que la habitación no deja de moverse sola y es cuando le ve. Reprime el grito de sorpresa en su garganta. Y aunque está de espaldas le reconoce perfectamente. Su espeso pelo moreno, y las cicatrices de más de cuarenta latigazos en la espalda. Duerme plácidamente. Y en los labios de Katniss se dibuja una sonrisa a pesar del dolor de cabeza y su estomago revuelto.

Los recuerdos vuelven a su cabeza en forma de flashes. Empieza a recordar lo que paso el día anterior. Y esos recuerdos contraen su corazón y los músculos de su vientre.

Recuerda como se sentó en el bosque con las dos botellas de licor en las manos y las lágrimas cubriendo su rostro. Sabiendo que va a volver a la Arena. Gritó desesperadamente haciendo callar a los pájaros. Luego con manos temblorosas abrió la primera de las botellas y dio un gran trago. El licor le supo a rallos y quemó su garganta, pero dentro de ella se sentía bien. El segundo trago fue más fácil. El tercero y el cuarto entraron como si fuera agua.

Cuando dio el quinto apareció él. Su cara de preocupación se transformó. Frunció el ceño y le arrebató la botella de las manos.

— ¡Hey!— Gruñó la chica molesta— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Gale?— Sentía la lengua como de trapo a causa del alcohol ingerido.

— ¿No es obvio? Te he buscado por todas partes— Se sentó a su lado y dio un largo trago de la botella, para luego carraspear un poco.— ¿Cómo puedes beber esto? Sabe peor que los guisos de Sae— Eso hizo reír a Katniss, quizás su risa estuviera alentada por el alcohol, pero aun así a Gale le gustó escucharla.

—Pensaba que me sentiría mejor… o que podría…— Suspiró— No sé, Gale…Solo quiero olvidarlo todo…

— Aún podemos irnos…— El chico posó la mano sobre el muslo de Katniss y lo apretó suavemente.— Teníamos que habernos ido antes… Tú y yo…

— No…— Katniss negó fervientemente con la cabeza, mareándose en el proceso— Si huimos, nuestras familias mueren. No es una opción. Y Peeta…

—Peeta…— Murmuró Gale apartando su mano de ella, sintiendo los celos en la boca del estomago. Algo que no pasó desapercibido a la chica.

— Es mi compañero…también puede volver a entrar en la arena…— Le arrebató la botella y volvió a beber, no quería pensar en Peeta teniendo a Gale tan cerca.

— Haymitch también podría entrar y a él ni lo has mentado.— Gale lo espetó apretando los puños y apartando la vista de ella.

—Gale…— Susurró Katniss sin saber muy bien qué decir. El alcohol había embotado su cabeza, no podía pensar con claridad, no podía darle una escusa. Ni si quiera sabía si había una escusa. Quería mantener a Peeta con vida. Eso era un hecho. Pero no quería decepcionar a Gale. Ni perderle.— No es lo que piensas…— Susurró por fin.

— No sabes lo que pienso— El chico cogió la botella que estaba sin empezar, la abrió y bebió de ella.

— Estas celoso.— La voz de Katniss sonó tan firme que sorprendió a un Gale que estaba empezando a notar los efectos del licor.

— Sí. Lo estoy.

La confirmación tomó por sorpresa a una borracha Katniss, y no supo qué decirle. Quería gritarle que no tenía que estar celoso. Que ella no piensa en Peeta de la misma forma que piensa en él. Pero su cabeza no encontraba las palabras adecuadas. Por lo que solo podía hacer una cosa para demostrarle que no tenía de que preocuparse por lo que sentía por el otro tributo.

Se inclinó sobre el chico y le besó. Simplemente posando sus labios sobre los del chico. Un beso que hizo que algo dentro de ella hormiguera. Que miles de mariposas revolotearan en su estomago. Algo que nunca había sentido. Sonrió contra los labios del chico cuando éste le devolvió el beso, entreabriéndolos y dejando paso a su lengua que acarició sus propios labios. Katniss imitó el gesto de su amigo y sus lenguas se juntaron en un beso lento y suave con sabor a licor amargo.

Pero el beso duro poco, demasiado poco a ojos de Gale. Acabó cuando una fría lluvia empezó a caer sobre ellos. Katniss se separó rápidamente y al ver la cara de su compañero no pudo evitar reír. Rió con fuerza, algo que nunca hacía y Gale supo que había bebido demasiado.

— Creo que es hora de irnos— El chico se levantó tambaleándose levemente y tiro del brazo de ella para ayudarla a levantarse. Katniss sintió sus piernas como si fueran gelatina, los arboles le dieron vueltas y tuvo que sujetarse a su amigo para no caerse.

— No quiero ir a casa Gale…— Se abrazo a su cuello y sus labios se posaron en el cuello del chico haciéndole estremecer, mientras que su entrepierna empezaba a cobrar vida por culpa de esos suaves besos.

— Catnip…—Le costó conseguir separarla de él, su cuerpo adolescente se resistía.— Deja de hacer eso…

— Está bien…— Apartó las gotas de lluvia de sus ojos, aunque no sirvió de mucho ya que pronto fueron sustituidas.— Pero hablo en serio, prefiero quedarme aquí bajo la lluvia que volver a casa…No quiero estar con nadie más que contigo…— Gale sonrió a su amiga por esa confesión y acarició su mejilla suavemente, solo rozándola con la yema de los dedos.

— Sé de un lugar donde estaremos bien…

Volvió a coger su mano y a tirar de ella. Aunque ella volvió a soltarse, pero solo durante un segundo, lo suficiente para recoger las botellas de licor. Luego ella misma tomó la mano del chico y se dejo guiar entre traspiés absurdos.

Cuando atravesaron la valla ambos estaban completamente empapados y tiritando por el frío. Katniss supo inmediatamente donde la llevaba. A su casa. Pero no a la de la Aldea de los vencedores, si no a su casa de la Veta. A su verdadera casa.

La puerta se abrió con un simple empujón por parte del chico y los olores y los recuerdos golpearon con fuerza a Katniss. Todo se arremolinó en su cabeza y tuvo que reprimir las ganas de salir corriendo de allí. Pero Gale la obligó a entrar, y cuando cerró la puerta, él mismo tiro de la cazadora de la chica para que se la quitara. Llovía tanto que incluso la ropa de debajo estaba mojada.

— Estás empapada…

— Tú también…— Le imitó y fue ella quien le quitó su abrigo, acariciando sus brazos en el proceso, la sensación que le daba el alcohol le gustaba. Se sentía más atrevida. Más desinhibida. Gale cerró los ojos un segundo, disfrutando de la caricia, intentando reprimirse, esa Katniss le empezaba a volver loco.

— Voy a ver si aún hay leña y carbón para encender la chimenea.—

Katniss asintió perdiéndose en la forma que tenia de mover los labios. Cuando su amigo se dio la vuelta para comprobar lo que había dicho dio otro trago de la botella que casi estaba vacía. No quería volver a la realidad. Le asustaba.

Gale consiguió encender la chimenea en unos pocos minutos. Katniss se acerco inmediatamente sin soltar la botella, algo que no le gustó a Gale pero no dijo nada. Pasaron varios minutos en silencio, calentándose con el hipnótico fuego.

— Así no vamos a entrar en calor nunca…—Murmuró Katniss y ante los sorprendidos ojos de Gale se quito la camiseta, quedándose simplemente vestida con el sujetador.

No era como si nunca la hubiera visto así, solo en ropa interior. Muchas veces pescando ambos habían estado semidesnudos. Pero aquello era completamente diferente. Katniss iluminada por aquella suave luz, desinhibida por el alcohol, después de haberle besado. Cuando la chica se dio cuenta de su mirada le sonrió. Esa sonrisa que a Gale le hacía vibrar por dentro. Y aunque sabía que no debería hacerlo, acortó la distancia entre los dos y tomando su cara entre sus manos la besó dulcemente, buscando su lengua casi inmediatamente. Katniss no dudó en dejarse invadir por esa lengua experta que recorría su boca y jugaba con su lengua como si fuera el último día de sus vidas. Y quizás no fuera el ultimo día, al menos aún no, pero podría ser el único día en el que podría disfrutar de Gale.

— No debería hacer esto…— Susurro el chico jadeante cuando el apasionado beso acabó.

— ¿Por qué?— la respiración de Katniss no estaba en mejores condiciones.

— Porque estas borracha…— Depositó un suave beso en sus labios y apoyó la frente en la de ella— No quiero aprovecharme de ti…—Esa respuesta hizo reír suavemente a la chica.

— ¿Aprovecharte de mí?— Susurro acariciando su pelo enredando sus dedos en él— Hazlo…quiero que te aproveches de mí.—Dijo con cierto deje de ironía— Te necesito Gale…hoy te necesito aquí conmigo…— Cuando las lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos el chico supo que no podía ni quería negarse.

Su boca chocó contra la de la chica para apoderarse de ella y besarla como nunca lo había hecho hasta ahora. Haciendo que dentro de Katniss el hambre hiciera acto de presencia. El beso era duro y demandante. La lengua del chico recorrió toda la boca de ella sin ningún miramiento, luchó contra su propia lengua y luego recorrió sus labios, lamiéndolos. A continuación bajó por la línea de su mandíbula hasta su cuello. Lo lamió y repartió cientos de leves mordiscos aquí y allá haciéndola jadear mientras que se aferraba a sus hombros.

El calor que empezaba a sentir en su cuerpo hizo que Katniss dejara de tiritar casi inmediatamente. Ese calor era mucho mejor que el que proporcionaba la chimenea. Empezaba en su bajo vientre y recorría cada uno de sus músculos. Hasta la punta de los dedos. Unos dedos que no quisieron estarse quietos y pronto volaron hasta los botones de la húmeda camisa de Gale. Nerviosa y con la cabeza embotada por las sensaciones que le proporcionaba esos suaves labios empezó a desabrochar la camisa de su amigo. Uno a uno los botones se fueron abriendo, demasiado despacio para su gusto. Cuando el último botón fue desabrochado Gale aparto los labios de su cuello y la miró intensamente. Sus ojos estaban oscurecidos por el deseo, un deseo que se incrementó cuando Katniss pasó sus manos por su pecho, acariciándolo dirigiéndolas a sus hombros para hacer descender la camisa por sus brazos y dejarla caer al suelo.

Una sonrisa bobalicona iluminó la cara de la chica al conocer el efecto que sus manos tenían en el chico. Pero quería más, quería hacerle sentir más, por lo que éstas descendieron de nuevo por su pecho dirigiéndose hacia esa línea de vello oscuro que partía desde el ombligo del chico y se perdía debajo de los pantalones. Cuando su mano derecha tocó ese suave vello, Gale volvió a atacar los labios de Katniss en un nuevo beso arrebatador. Devorando su boca.

Las manos de Gale no podían estar quietas así que rápidamente se dirigieron a las dos pequeñas montañas que coronaban el torso de la chica. Cuando las rodearon Katniss emitió un suave pero intenso gemido. Un gemido que a Gale le supo a poco por lo que apretó uno de sus pechos, masajeándolos para que la chica gimiera aun más. Y lo hizo, Katniss gimió como nunca hasta ese momento y arqueó la espalda. Ofreciéndose a Gale, que dejó de besarla para centrar su boca en sus hombros, la línea de su clavícula, su escote y por fin, besar sus pechos por encima de la ropa interior.

Sus labios recorrieron toda la prenda, luego dejaron paso a sus dientes, unos dientes que Katniss sentía sobre su piel, aunque esa sensación le sabia a poco, sus pezones endurecidos querían sentir los labios de Gale sin ninguna barrera de tela. Como oyendo sus deseos Gale retiró hacia abajo las copas del sujetador, descubriendo los pechos de la chica. Gimió al verlos, para él eran perfectos, sobre todo porque marcaban su excitación. Rodeó uno de los pezones con la boca y tironeó un poco. Haciéndola gemir al instante.

— Gale…

La chica enredo sus dedos en el pelo de él y le pegó más a ella. Gale aprovecho para jugar con su boca sobre los excitados pezones de Katniss. Se deshizo completamente del sujetador y los lamió besó y mordió a la vez que sus manos los acariciaban, los masajeaban y los pellizcaban, cuando uno era atendido por su boca el otro lo era por sus manos.

Katniss no supo como habían acabado tumbados, pero ella ahora estaba sobre la polvorienta alfombra retorciéndose de placer, sintiendo fuego entre las piernas mientras que Gale jugaba con ella a su antojo. Cuando volvió a besar sus labios sus entrepiernas se rozaron por primera vez, Katniss pudo notar levemente esa masculinidad, y lejos de asustarse, quizás impulsada por el alcohol pegó aún más la cadera a la de él para sentirle completamente. Eso hizo gemir a Gale más alto por primera vez.

Katniss sonrió y movió un poco más la cadera para hacerle gemir de nuevo mientras que ahora era ella quien hundía la cara en la curvatura del cuello del chico y empezaba a besar y lamer esa sensible zona. La excitación de Gale creció, así como su deseo de tener a Katniss completamente desnuda para él. Por lo que sus manos se dirigieron al botón de los pantalones de su amiga, lo desabrocharon y tiraron de ellos hacia abajo.

Sonrió abiertamente cuando vio las braguitas rosa palo de la chica húmedas por la excitación. Unas bragas que duraron poco sobre su cuerpo. Cogiéndolas de los bordes Gale tiró también de ellas. Ahora sí que era feliz.

En ese momento un cierto pudor invadió a la chica e intentó juntar sus piernas, intentó que su intimidad no quedara tan expuesta. Un intento que fue en vano ya que Gale se colocó entre ellas, dejándolas separadas y dejándole a él mismo una magnifica vista de la sobrexcitada intimidad de Katniss.

— ¿Estás bien?— Se inclinó y atrapó el labio inferior de la chica mordiéndolo a la vez que su mano derecha se paseaba por el interior su muslo. Ella gimió asintiendo y movió la cadera instintivamente buscando un mayor contacto con esa mano.—Podemos parar en cualquier momento…

— No…— La propia Katniss cogió la mano que Gale tenía sobre su muslo y la posó sobre su intimidad a la vez que volvía a arquear la espalda.

Gale tomó la invitación y sus dedos empezaron a recorrer la intimidad de la chica. Pasaron por sus suaves pliegues y se enredaron en su clítoris que no dudaron en acariciar con suavidad. Katniss buscó la boca de Gale y entre gemidos ahogados y extasiados le besó, un beso en la que la dominante fue ella, en la que fue ella quien recorrió la boca del chico y reclamo su lengua mientras que sus caderas se movían al compás de los dedos de él.

No tardó mucho en comprender que necesitaba más que sus dedos, así que sus manos abandonaron los hombros arañados del chico y bajaron a desabrochar sus pantalones. Cuando lo hizo tiró de ellos como pudo hacia abajo arrastrando en el proceso la ropa interior. La erección del Gale chocó contra su vientre, algo que les hizo gemir aún más a ambos.

Katniss la sintió grande, poderosa, dura. Y sintió cierto miedo, no pudo evitarlo, recordaba algunos resquicios de conversaciones en el patio del colegio sobre el dolor o lo desagradable de la primera vez. Pero ese miedo no evitó que su mano derecha rodeara el miembro de Gale y empezara una intensa caricia que hizo gruñir al chico de placer. La mano de Katniss se movió a la velocidad justa, con la presión exacta, mientras que los dedos de él recorrían los pliegues de Katniss, y se introducían en ella.

Ambos gemían, se besaban, se lamian, se mordían. Las caricias entre los dos se intensificaron, sus manos ya no eran sus manos, solo unos instrumentos para darles placer, un placer que estaba a punto de explotar entre los dos, pero Gale no quería eso. Ni Katniss tampoco.

Fue ella la primera que dejo de acariciarle y posó sus manos en las caderas del chico. Fue ella quien le rodeó con las piernas y dejó que sus intimidades se rozaran. Gale la miro a los ojos. Lo que vio en ellos solo fue lujuria y deseo, deseo por su cuerpo, por él.

Sin apartar los ojos de los de ella hizo un movimiento de cadera. Suave, tremendamente lento. Pero a la vez contundente. Y entró en ella.

El intenso gemido resonó en las paredes de toda la pequeña casa. Los pulmones de Katniss había soltado todo el aire que estaban conteniendo. La intrusión era extraña, con un eco de dolor, pero también era placentera. Muy placentera. Su cuerpo tardó dos segundos en reaccionar. Su cadera se movió bajo la de Gale que permanecía quieto mirándola aún. Volvió a besarle con toda la pasión que era capaz, y entonces él se movió. Salió casi al completo de ella y volvió a arremeter un poco más fuerte que la primera vez.

Gimieron.

Las caderas de Gale empezaron a moverse más deprisa, encontrándose con las de Katniss una y otra vez, cada vez más rápido, más fuerte. La chica se dejo llevar por las sensaciones y clavó las uñas en los hombros de Gale mientras que sus piernas rodearon las caderas del chico, eso hizo que la penetración tomara un nuevo ángulo. Que sus pubis se rozaran más. Katniss clavó los talones en el trasero del chico y movió su cadera al compás de las de Gale. Los gemidos y gritos llenaron la habitación al igual que el sonido de sus cuerpos chocando.

El calor en el vientre de Katniss se podía calificar ya como un incendio. Todo su cuerpo estaba en llamas. Sentía el calor hasta en las puntas de su pelo. Cuando el incendio explotó gritó de placer quedando abrumada, tan abrumada que apenas sintió las últimas embestidas de Gale y su intensa y larga liberación en su interior.

El beso que vino después fue lento, entre jadeos. Sólo sus lenguas acariciándose, sólo un simple roce.

Gale se dejo caer sobre Katniss y allí permaneció varios minutos mientras que ella acariciaba las cicatrices de su espalda con los ojos cerrados y la respiración aun acelerada.

Katniss vuelve al presente y siente como su respiración está entrecortada y hay cierta humedad entre sus muslos por culpa de esos recuerdos. No recuerda cómo llegó a la cama, por lo que supone que se durmió y fue Gale quien la llevó y la arropó.

Sus dedos hormiguean por tocarle la espalda, no lo piensa mucho y lo hace. Acaricia suavemente todas y cada unas de esas cicatrices sonrosadas, con miedo de que aún puedan dolerle, ya que no ha pasado demasiado tiempo. También acaricia sus hombros. Ahí donde las cicatrices son recientes, de sus uñas. Eso hace que su vientre se contraiga.

Cuando el chico se mueve aparta la mano rápidamente.

Gale se da la vuelta somnoliento y reprimiendo un bostezo, sonríe levemente al encontrarse con los ojos grises de su amiga.

– Hey, Catnip…

—Hey, Gale…— Susurra Katniss de vuelta sonrojándose levemente.

—¿Cómo te encuentras?— Katniss se lo piensa un momento, ya que los sentimientos se arremolinan en su cabeza y no sabe muy bien que contestar.

—Me duele la cabeza…

— A eso se le llama resaca.

—No creía haber bebido tanto.

— Te dije que lo dejaras…que no bebieras tanto…

— No me des un sermón, Gale…Recuerdo lo que me dijiste, pero tú también bebiste.

— No iba a dejar que te bebieras tu sola ese par de botellas…— Le aparta suavemente el pelo de la cara, colocándoselo detrás de la oreja, haciéndola estremecer.

— Claro… Pero no llegaste a emborracharte…¿no?

— Eso suena a reproche…— Murmura el chico incorporándose de la cama, temiendo que la chica esté arrepentida de lo que pasó el día anterior.— Voy a buscar algo para ese dolor de cabeza, seguro que tu madre aún tiene algo por aquí.

Se levanta de la cama antes de que Katniss pueda decir nada, y sale de la habitación con solo su ropa interior puesta. Katniss quiere gritarle, pero las palabras se le atascan en la garganta. No sabría que decirle. Se interroga a sí misma y las conclusiones que sacan le asustan. No está arrepentida, pero sabe que si no hubiera sido por el alcohol nada de lo de ayer habría ocurrido. No se puede permitir ese tipo de relación cuando sabe que en unos meses todo acabará. No puede pensar en Gale como ahora piensa en él. Quien debería ocupar sus sentimientos, quien debería provocarle mariposas en el estomago es Peeta. Porque ante el país entero es así y Gale solo es su primo.

Tan absorta está en sus pensamientos que no se da cuenta que Gale ha regresado con una humeante taza hasta que no nota el peso extra en la cama. Le mira aturdida e intenta sonreír un poco aunque solo consigue que en su cara se forme una mueca extraña que el chico no sabe interpretar.

— ¿Puedes incorporarte?

— Sí, no estoy tan mal…— Katniss lo hace cubriéndose el pecho desnudo con las sábanas. Y aunque la habitación se tambalea un poco se apoya en el cabecero de la cama.

— Tómate esto…— Katniss coge la taza entre sus manos, huele a manzanilla y lavanda, cuando le da un sorbo a su estomago le sienta extrañamente bien.

— Gracias, Gale…

Permanecen varios minutos en un silencio ciertamente incomodo. Katniss no aparta la mirada de la taza mientras que poco a poco bebe su contenido y Gale no aparta la mirada de ella. Sabe perfectamente que tienen que hablar de lo que ha pasado, de sus sentimientos, de lo que pasará en un futuro.

Katniss deja la taza en la mesita de noche sin mirarle y se pasa las manos por el pelo, su trenza está prácticamente deshecha así que se la deshace del todo. Tiene el pelo más largo que nunca y eso a Gale le gusta.

— Gale…— Se muerde el interior de la mejilla y luego el labio.

— Ayer no pasó nada– el chico la corta.

— ¿qué? Recuerdo todo, no estaba tan ebria.

— Lo sé, pero podemos olvidarlo, seguir como siempre…somos amigos. No quiero que perdamos eso.

— Pero yo no quiero olvidarlo…— de nuevo sus ojos se encuentran, gris contra gris— No, definitivamente no quiero olvidarlo— La sombra del rubor acude a las mejillas de Katniss como ya es natural en ella al pensar en ciertas cosas.

—¿Pero…?— Gale sabe que hay un "pero", con Katniss siempre hay "peros".

— Pero voy a volver a la Arena…Y no voy a salir viva de ahí.— La intensidad y la determinación de la mirada de Katniss asustan a Gale.

— Ya saliste una vez…puedes volver a salir— le coge la cara con las manos acariciándole las mejillas con los pulgares— Tienes que salir…

Ella niega con la cabeza, notando como los ojos le escuecen por las inminentes lágrimas. El dolor de cabeza se ha ido al final de todas sus preocupaciones, sus ojos que estaban fijos en los de su amigo descienden hasta sus labios, levemente hinchados aún y sin esperar más le besa.

Es algo que lleva queriendo hacer desde que despertó.

Y ahora que no hay alcohol de por medio los besos de Gale saben diferente. Saben a bosque y cuando sus lenguas se acarician saben a pasión. El beso que al principio era para acallar a Gale se convierte en una lucha encarnizada de lenguas y labios. Las manos del chico descienden por el cuerpo de ella apartando las sábanas en su tortuoso camino. Se aferran a la cintura de ella. Mientras que las manos de ella se enredan en los morenos mechones de su pelo.

Ambos gimen cuando el pecho de la chica se pega al torso de Gale.

La pasión se desata. El calor vuelve como un volcán a sus vientres. Katniss ahora lo siente mejor y no sabe como la pasada noche no se derritió ante semejantes sensaciones. Se impulsa un poco y obliga a Gale a recostarse en la cama. Se coloca a horcajadas sobre él mientras que se miran a los ojos.

Pero el instante en el que los labios de Katniss no están conectados a la piel de Gale dura solo eso, un instante, un segundo. Rápidamente sus labios hinchados bajan a recorrer la línea de la mandíbula del chico, besa y lame hasta llegar al cuello donde muerde cuando un muy ansioso Gale levanta la cadera y sus entrepiernas conectan a través de la tela de su ropa interior.

Katniss gime contra su cuello cuando él coloca las manos en su trasero y apretándola hace que se frote contra la tela. Ambos vuelven a gemir y Katniss comienza un lento movimiento de cadera que puede llevar a Gale a la locura.

Los labios de la chica vuelven a apoderarse de los de Gale cuando sus manos levemente temblorosas bajan la tela que los separa. Y es Gale quien acaba quitándose los calzoncillos a patadas sin abandonar los labios de Katniss.

Se muerden y se lamen mientras que vuelven a sentirse piel contra piel. Un solo segundo de respiraciones contenidas basta para que Katniss se posicione y deje que Gale entre en ella. El gemido intenso llena la habitación de nuevo. Katniss piensa que no hay nada mejor en el mundo que sentir así a Gale. Que formar un solo cuerpo con él.

Su cadera empieza un movimiento inseguro acompañado con los gemidos y gruñidos de ambos. Pero pronto toma un ritmo rápido impulsada por esos propios gemidos. Gale acaricia su espalda y su pelo, la abraza clavando sus dedos en ella. Gime a su oído y contra su cuello cuando la muerde en él. Se incorpora sin romper el fuerte abrazo, se mueve, su cadera lleva ahora el ritmo.

Rápido, duro, fuerte, demoledor.

Katniss grita y muerde el hombro de Gale cuando la explosión recorre su cuerpo, grita su nombre, le pega más a ella, mueve sus caderas frenéticamente lo que hace que la liberación del chico llegue también. Gale marca a Katniss con los dientes en un grito ahogado de placer.

Después la calma de nuevo les envuelve. Jadeos y respiraciones aceleradas. Caricias suaves sobre la espalda y el pelo. Besos que solo son labios rozándose con suavidad mientras que sus alientos se mezclan.

Katniss aún siente a Gale dentro y gime cuando él se mueve para tumbarse. Hunde la cabeza en la curva de su cuello y le besa. Recorre su cuello con cientos de besos, besos impacientes. No le importaría quedarse ahí con él así para siempre y olvidarlo todo.

— ¿Estás bien?

— Mejor que bien…— Susurra contra su cuello, sin mirarle para que no note la mentira a medias.

— Sigues sin saber mentir, Catnip…— La obliga a incorporarse para que le mire, y ella siente como su entrepierna aún se contrae.

— Con esto estoy bien…más que bien, Gale…— Posa sus labios sobre los de él en un rápido beso— me preocupa lo que hay fuera.

— Katniss…— Los ojos de Gale reflejan dolor, cierta desesperación, algo a lo que Katniss no está acostumbrada.— Prométeme que lucharas…por favor…prométemelo…—La chica suspira pesadamente.

— Te lo prometo…

Sabe que no puede hacer otra cosa. Que su corazón decide por ella. Algo que pensó que nunca le ocurriría. Porque Katniss no es de las que se dejan llevar por los sentimientos. Pero está decidida. Vivirá para no dañar a Gale, o al menos lo intentará. Y esa promesa es casi más importante que la que le hizo a su hermana la primera vez que entro en los Juegos. Porque sabe que esa promesa es una promesa de amor.

* * *

¿qué os ha parecido? ¿me dejáis un review con vuestra opinión? ¿dejo de escribir fics y me dedico al parchís?


End file.
